


Farewell

by jacihayle, PrincessSelene04



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, i just got the idea to write this and i did it, so yeah enjoy, this ones a little bit sadder my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacihayle/pseuds/jacihayle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSelene04/pseuds/PrincessSelene04
Summary: Jacin gets cancer. Inspired by @princessselene04's fic.
Relationships: Jacin Clay & Winter Hayle-Blackburn, Jacin Clay/Winter Hayle-Blackburn, Jacinter - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Farewell

It looked to be a day full of promises. Of happiness. Of love. When Jacin woke up that morning, he kissed his girlfriend awake and grinned at her, happy for the start of a new day with the girl he loved.

Jacin had gotten up to shower, when suddenly his head began to hurt, and he blacked out.

He thought that they would always be happy.

He thought that no monsters would ever tear them apart.

He was wrong.

Jacin was now sitting in a sterile white room, trying to calm his stomach. The doctors had taken some sort of X-ray and had told him the results. Told him the answer.

It was tumor.

Jacin looked in the mirror of the room, trying to find something that seemed of about him. Something that labeled him as sick.

That a part of him was dying on the inside.

He could hear the sobs of a girl outside, a girl that sounded like Winter.

She would be here any minute, a sobbing-yet-perfect- wreck. He needed to stay calm for her.

For himself.

The door opened, and Winter flew through the door, latching herself on to Jacin’s arm.

“Why? Why did it have to happen?”

Jacin said nothing and kissed her forehead.

His heart was breaking.

The doctor had came in, a stack of reports and files in their hands. She had short blond hair, like Jacin’s, but had gray eyes that were as dark as a stormy sea.

She said, “We’ll start the treatment in two months, Mr. Clay, and see how it works. You may leave when your ready.”

Jacin nodded and smiled at the lady, while Winter began to cry.

The doctor glanced at Winter with something that looked like disgust, and promptly left.

Jacin stood up and prepared to leave, taking Winter’s purse and hefting it on his shoulder, while taking Winter’s hand with his own.

“Come on, we’ll talk more at home.”

Winter nodded and sniffled, wiping her eyes.

“Okay.”

The next two months were a blur, as friends and family came and went, offering condolences. Jacin chatted and laughed with them, which seemed to repulse him. Like they were talking to corpse.

Like Jacin had already died.

Winter had gotten to the point that if Jacin kissed her or told her that he loved her, Winter would break down in tears.

Like Jacin had three months to live.

It was after seeing Winter cry for the third time today that Jacin made a resolution.

He was going to survive this. No matter what.

At first, the resolution was hard. He started talking less, which made his friends talk more and more. They sounded more cheerful now.

Jacin kissed Winter less, and that made her kiss him more, whispering “I love you in the dark while she rested her head on his chest, their fingers entwined, like lock and key.

But then the treatment started, and after two weeks, Jacin’s hair began to fall out, while he was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, combing his hair.

That was when he was sure he wasn’t going to make it. That was when he gave up and cried, bringing his knees to his chest.

He heard the door open, and Winter gasp. He felt warm hands brush his head, heard the thunk of cabinet doors open. She was getting out the razor.

Jacin buried his head in his hands, waiting for the feel of the soft buzz across his skull.   
He heard the buzz, but didn’t feel anything.

He looked up, and his jaw dropped.

Winter had shaven a zig-zag across her head. She stood with her hands on her hips, a defiant look on her face that had stolen Jacin’s heart fifteen years ago.

“We’re doing this together.”

Jacin smiled weakly, wrapping his arms around her legs.

“Thank you.” He said, as the razor cleared the last bit of hair from his head.

Winter kissed him on the cheek, her head rubbing against his.

After that experience, Jacin came up with a chart that had two types of days in his mind. There were days that he wasn’t sure he would make it without Winter, went on the left. The days were he felt perfectly healthy, admiring the white fuzz on his head, while Winter held back tears, went on the right.

It was a boring chart, but it helped him through those days that went on the left, as they were happening more often than the days on the right.

Jacin sighed in bed as he lay there in the fading light, lonely without the presence of Winter. It had been a day that went on the left again, even sparking a fight between Jacin and Winter that ended with Jacin shouting; “Just let me die!” He felt horrible afterward, clapping his had over his mouth.

Winter had started to cry, which angered Jacin even more. “See? You’re acting like I’m dying, so why don’t you just give up? I did it a long time ago. I’m perfectly happy, and you should move on, so I can spend my last days in peace!”

Winter stared at him in shock.

Jacin just gritted his teeth and went to bed, and that’s where he was when Winter had burst in, still in her clothes from the day.

Jacin lifted his head, questioning why she was here, but Winter climbed on top of him and kissed him, open mouthed, as she ripped off his shirt.

Jacin could only kiss her back, so that’s what he did, threading a hand through her short hair.

Winter pulled away. “Jacin-“

Jacin interrupted. “I’m sorry.”

Winter took his face and pulled it up to hers. “It’s okay. I’m sorry too.”

She kissed him again. “Just promise me something.”

Jacin nodded, wanting to never go through something like that again. He wanted no more days on the left.  
“We’re going to get married and we’re going to have children someday, Jacin, and we’re going to be happy.” Winter’s words were caught in a sob, but she swallowed and continued on.   
“Promise me Jacin, please.”

Jacin looked up into that perfect face, ringed with dark curls. She was asking him to stay alive.

Jacin thought about it for a moment, before kissing her.

“I promise.”

Winter’s eyes lit up, and she kissed him passionately.

Jacin smiled against the kiss, deciding not to use the chart anymore. It wasn’t very reliable.

_60 years later_

Jacin walked quickly, his blue eyes bright with surprise. He had found the flowers, and he was going to plant them in the gardens for Winter.

He stopped in front of the flower beds, and set to work, placing the tiny pots in the little holes, and giving them a tiny drink when finished.

Jacin stood up and brushed the dirt from his hands, taking a rest on the stone bench that Winter loved to sit on.

“Well, Winter. I made good on my promise. I stayed alive, well, long enough to lose my virginity on the night we had that fight. We got married, we had kids, we grew old together.”

A tear rolled down Jacin’s face. “At least, one of us did.”

Jacin looked at the grave embedded in the bushed in the garden. It had the carving of a wolf on it, a carving of Ryu.

Winter Hayle-Clay

Princess, wife, mother, and a joy to all.

Jacin blew a kiss to the grave.

“I miss you Winter. I see you in everything. The sunlight, the birds, even our granddaughter’s new puppy. They named it Ryu, after your Wolf.”

Jacin went on like this for hours, telling Winter what had happened in the last few days.

After it had gotten dark, he got up and stretched his weary legs. He had gotten weaker, and sat down again. He was feeling quite tired, and he could almost hear Winter’s voice calling him home.

He yawned, trying to stay awake.

“Farewell-“

And that is how Jacin Clay went home to his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> You probably expected that, didn't ya? *finger guns*


End file.
